


Un rey no es nada sin su reina. (Twisted Wonderland)

by aloneshipper



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneshipper/pseuds/aloneshipper
Summary: Los celos no deberían existir. Solo sirven para hacernos dudar de las personas que queremos, nos produce ansiedades y también hace que nos comportemos de forma posesiva sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.Trey nunca fue alguien celoso, pero eso está a punto de cambiar...
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Trey estaba revisando la lista de ingredientes para la fiesta del no cumpleaños que se celebraria mañana a la tarde.

Esta vez quería probar a hacer un pastel diferente a los que solía hacer. 

¿Por qué? 

Fácil, quería impresionar a Riddle.

Desde el momento en el que Trey conoció a Riddle el de gafas supo que él sería alguien importante en su vida, pero en aquel entonces no estaba seguro de que clase de importancia tendría.

Ahora lo tenía claro: Lo amaba. 

Lo amaba en todos los aspectos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus lágrimas,... ¡Incluso su mal genio! 

Todo en Riddle le parecía maravilloso. 

Mientras Trey caminaba por los pasillos vio a Riddle entrar a la biblioteca acompañado por uno de los gemelos Leech. 

A simple vista Trey no sabía de cuál de los gemelos se trataba. 

Un mal presentimiento invadió a Trey y decidió entrar a la biblioteca para seguir a esos dos. 

En un principio no les encontró, pero tras mirar mejor por unos segundos consiguió divisarlos en una de las secciónes de libros. 

Demasiado juntos para el gusto de Trey. 

El de pelo verde se acercó a Riddle y su acompañante. 

-Hey - saludó Trey con amabilidad. 

Riddle dejó escapar un pequeño grito y dejó caer el libro que tenía entre las manos. 

-Trey... - susurró molesto. 

-Lo siento... - susurró de vuelta Trey mientras se agacha a para recoger el libro de Riddle. 

Pero el gemelo Leech fue más rápido. 

-Gracias... - susurró Riddle al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el libro y un sonrojo adornaba su rostro. 

Trey comenzó a sentir algo que no pudo descifrar correctamente.

Se sentía incómodo y enfadado. Como si alguien lo hubiera traicionado. 

-A todo esto ¿Trey, no deberías estar en la cocina? - la voz de Riddle le hizo regresar al mundo real- la fiesta del no cumpleaños es mañana - 

-Lo sé, sólo quería saludar a mi mejor amigo- dijo Trey mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño líder. 

Riddle apartó la mano de Trey de forma brusca. 

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer - pidió Riddle sin dejar a un lado su tono autoritario. 

Trey sonrió. 

-Ahora mismo - y con esto se despidió. 

Cuando Trey salió de la biblioteca muchos de los alumnos que le vieron se asustaron, pues en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa forzada acompañada por un semblante sombrío capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera. 

\--------------------------------------------  
(Unas horas después) ****** |  
\--------------------------------------------

Trey estaba apoyado en el borde de una mesa mientras el recuerdo de Riddle con Leech le atormentaba una y otra vez. 

¿Por qué le cuesta tanto olvidar aquello? 

¿Por qué le afectó tanto ver a Riddle con él? 

¡¡No es como si fueran pareja!! 

¿Además, Qué más da si lo fueran? 

Debería alegrarsé de que Riddle es feliz aún si él mismo no forma parte de esa felicidad. 

¡¡¿Por qué no puede alegrarse?!! 

-Toc Toc, tierra llamando a Trey- dijo una voz que consiguió sacarlo de su trance. 

-¡OH! Hey Cater, no te he oído entrar... - dijo Trey al recién llegado. 

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado el chico selfie. 

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? - 

-Bueno... Para empezar se te está quedando el pastel... - 

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - gritó Trey. Efectivamente, del horno estaba saliendo mucho humo negro. 

Rápidamente Trey tomó el extintor de la pared y fue rápidamente a apagar el fuego mientras Cater se sacaba fotos y las colocaba en su perfil de Internet. 

Trey miró molesto el desastre. 

-¡¡Joder!! - grito sin darse cuenta. 

Cater le miró sorprendido. 

-Wow, está es la primera vez que te oígo maldecir - dijo sorprendido Diamond - ¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? - 

Trey no aguantó más. 

-DÉJAME EN PAZ ¿QUIERES? - grito fuera de sí - VETE CON TUS SELFIES DE MIERDA A OTRA PARTE Y DEJA DE SER UN ESTORBO - 

Cater hizo una mueca entre tristeza, miedo y sorpresa. 

Fue entonces cuando Trey se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. 

-Cater yo... - 

-¡No, olvídalo, ya me voy! - dijo y cerró la puerta de golpe. 

Trey se sentía como la peor basura del mundo.  
¿Como no hacerlo? Le acababa de gritar a su amigo injustamente. 

Aún así no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que volver a empezar el pastel desde el principio. 

La fiesta era mañana. 

\----------------------------------------  
(A la mañana siguiente) ** |  
\----------------------------------------

Anoche Trey casi no pudo pegar ojo. Aún así se las arreglo para parecer presentable esa mañana. 

No había vuelto a hablar con Cater desde lo de ayer y tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo en clase para disculparse. 

Pero en lugar de eso se encontró a Riddle. El joven líder le miró enfadado. 

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a Cater anoche?! - preguntó enfadado el pelirrojo. 

\- yo... - 

-Vino a mi cuarto llorando ¡¡Llorando!! ¡¡Cater Diamond llorando!! - 

-¡¡¡NO TUVE UN BUEN DÍA!!! - gritó Trey llamando aun más la atención del resto de los alumnos. 

Riddle en un principio lo miro sorprendido, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

-Lo siento, yo... - se trató de disculpar Trey. 

-Regla número 341 de la reina de corazones: "Nunca levantarás la voz a tu superior" - dijo Riddle - ¡¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!! - 

Tras esas palabras, apareció un collarín en el cuello de Trey. El típico que sólo Riddle podía crear y que anulaba cualquiera magia. 

En ese momento Trey sintió como algo en su pecho se rompía. 

-Lo siento Trey, pero este comportamiento es inaceptable - dijo Riddle. 

Trey sonrió con tristeza. 

-Lo comprendo - dijo y salió del aula aún sin haber comenzado las clases. 

Ignoró los gritos de Riddle que le decían que volviera, ignoró a todas las personas que le miraban, incluso ignoró las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. 

Lo único que Trey quería en ese momento era encerrarse en su cuarto y hacer como que el mundo no existiera. 

Pero sabía que si iba a su cuarto los demás sabrían donde encontrarlo. 

Por lo que decidió hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad mientras corría por los pasillos. 

De esa forma nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo. 

Pero su magia no funcionaba. Entonces recordó que tenía aquel molesto collar puesto. 

"Maldición" pensó.

Solo le quedaba una opción... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
(Esa misma tarde, después de las clases) |  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta del no cumpleaños estaba a punto de comenzar y Riddle estaba preocupado por que no había visto a Trey desde lo sucedido en la primera hora de clases. 

¿Tal vez fue demasiado estricto? 

Riddle dejó escapar un suspiro. 

-Riddle, ya casi es la hora- dijo Cater. 

-... - 

-¿Riddle? - volvió a llamarlo Cater. 

-¿... Podemos esperar a Trey, porfavor? - 

Cater le miró con pena. 

-Claro - respondió y ambos se quedaron esperando al chico de gafas. 

Mientras tanto, Ace, Deuce, Yuu y Grimm caminaban camino de la fiesta. 

-¡¡Que ganas de tomar un buen trozo de pastel!! - exclamó feliz Ace. 

-¡Deja algo para los demás¡ - dijo Grimm. 

Los cuatro amigos aligeraron el paso, casi estaban a punto de llegar cuando... 

-¿Ese de ahí no es Trey senpai? - preguntó sorprendido Deuce. 

Los otros tres miraron en la misma dirección que Deuce y efectivamente ahí estaba Trey. 

Pero algo andaba mal... 

Trey llevaba puesto uno de los collares de Riddle y trataba de sacárselo a base de golpes con una roca que sostenía en su mano. Su maquillaje también era un desastre, todo estaba corrido, casi no se podía distinguir el trebol de su mejilla. Más que un trebol parecía una mancha negra. Todo eso por no mencionar que estaba llorando. 

-¡¡¿Trey te encuentras bien?!! - Yuu fue el único que pudo reaccionar ante aquella situación. 

-¡¡¡NO OS ACERQUÉIS!!! - grito Trey completamente fuera de sí. 

.  
.  
. 

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Riddle al ver que Trey no aparecía se vio obligado a comenzar la fiesta sin él. 

Es tuvo a punto de dar su discurso ceremonial cuando una gran explosión llamó su atención y la de todos los presentes. 

Cater comenzó a evacuar a los invitados, pero Riddle al ser el líder del dormitorio fue corriendo a ver lo que ocurría. 

Entonces vio algo que jamás espero ver, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas... 

-Hola mi reina... - Saludo una versión sombría de Trey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay luz sin oscuridad.

Yuu, junto con la ayuda de los demás, fue capaz de detener a Trey.

El de cabellos verdes se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo mientras Riddle le acariciaba una se sus mejillas con suavidad.

"Riddle..." dijo Yuu mientras se acercaba al pequeño pelirrojo.

Riddle se giró y Yuu pudo ver como el joven líder tenía lágrimas deslizabandose por sus mejillas.

"¡¡¿Oh Dios, que te ocurre?!!" preguntó preocupado Yuu.

Los demás también se acercaron para ver qué ocurría. 

"Hace días..." comenzó a decir Riddle "Estuve a punto de hacer un trato con Azul... Quería que me diera algo para poder enamorar a la persona que me gusta"

"¿Te gusta alguen? ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!" dijo Ace ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de los demás. 

"Perdón" se disculpó Ace "Seguro que es una chica encantadora" 

"Es un chico" corrigió Riddle. "Estoy enamorado de Trey" 

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. 

"¡¡¿QUEE?!!" gritaron. Aquello les había tomado por sorpresa. 

"Tenía miedo de que él no me correspondiera... Así que fui a hablar con Azul... Pero antes de aceptar el trato quise informarme mejor de la alternativa que él me proponía. Por ello fui a la biblioteca a investigar, pero Azul insistió en que fuera con Floyd... Me encontré con Trey y..."

Antes de que Riddle pudiera terminar, Trey comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. 

" ¿... Riddle? " dijo Trey con voz débil. 

Todos miraron al de gafas, pero solo Cater fue capaz de reacciónar. 

" ¡¡Estás bien!! " exclamó. 

Poco a poco y con la ayuda de los demás, Trey se fue sentando. 

"¿Qué ha pasado...?" preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. 

Todo estaba echo un desastre. 

"¿No recuerdas nada?" preguntó Deuce. 

" Sólo algunas cosas..." 

"Trey... Yo..." Riddle no terminó de hablar, se lanzó a abrazar a Trey y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. 

"... Estoy feliz de que estés bien" dijo finalmente Riddle sin dejar de llorar. 

"Riddle..." susurró Trey mientras correspondia el abrazó y acariciaba de forma sutil la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia. 

Al rato Riddle se separó de Trey y ambos se miraron sin dejar de sonreír. 

"Creó que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar" dijo el director Crowley apareciendo detrás del grupo "No os preocupéis por el desastre, yo me ocuparé de todo. Después de todo, soy un tipo muy majo" 

Yuu, Ace, Deuce, Cater y Grimm intercambiaron miradas y asintieron entre ellos, el director tenía razón. Esos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas. 

Por lo tanto, se despidieron de Trey y Riddle para a continuación irse. 

Trey volvió a mirar a Riddle. 

"Lo siento..." dijo el de gafas. 

Riddle le devolvió la mirada. 

"Yo... Me puse celoso cuando te vi con Leech en la biblioteca..." confesó Trey. 

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Riddle. 

Trey tomó aire y se armó de valor. 

"Te amo" dijo Trey haciendo que Riddle se sorprendiera "Llevo amándote desde hace mucho tiempo... " 

Riddle tomó a Trey de las mejillas y besó sus labios. Al principio Trey no supo cómo reacciónar, pero terminó por corresponder el beso, disfrutando cada segundo de él. 

" Yo también te amo..." dijo Riddle cuando se separaron. 

Trey sonrió. 

" Perdón por haberme puesto celoso" le dijo a Riddle. 

Este le devolvió la sonrisa. 

"No te preocupes, es normal sentir celos de vez en cuando. Pero intenta controlarte para la próxima." 

Trey dejó escapar una carcajada. 

"Espero que no haya una próxima vez" dijo. 

Luego, se acercó a Riddle y ambos volvieron a besarse. 

Ahora eran oficialmente pareja y Trey no podía estar más feliz al respecto. 

>FIN<


End file.
